


A New Life

by Life_From_The_Ashes



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Dragonslayer!Harry, Drama, Family, Gen, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_From_The_Ashes/pseuds/Life_From_The_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sacrificing himself for the greater good Harry is granted a chance to live a new life in a alternate world. What adventures await our favorite hero? Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> *Please Read* I adopted this story from Asmodeus45 on Fanfiction.net. This first chapter is written almost completely by him, with only a few tiny edits. The rest will be by me. I'm not set on parings yet so if you have any suggestions let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They are owned by J.K.Rowling and Hiro Mashima respectively.

**Prologue: A New Life**

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," said James.

"They won't be able to see you?" asked Harry.

"We are part of you," said Sirius. "Invisible to anyone else."

Harry looked at his mother.

"Stay close to me," he said quietly.

And he set off. The dementors' chill did not overcome him; he passed through it with his companions, and they acted like Patroni to him, and together they marched through the old trees that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Harry clutched the Cloak tightly around him in the darkness, traveling deeper and deeper into the forest, with no idea where exactly Voldemort was, but sure that he would find him. Beside him, making scarcely a sound, walked James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily, and their presence was his courage, and the reason he was about to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

His body and mind felt oddly disconnected now, his limbs working without conscious instruction, as if he were passenger, not driver, in the body he was about to leave. The dead who walked beside him through the forest were much more real to him now that the living back at the castle: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the others were the ones who felt like ghosts as he stumbled and slipped toward the end of his life, toward Voldemort. . . . A thud and a whisper. Some other living creature had stirred close by Harry stopped under the Cloak, peering around, listening, and his mother and father, Lupin and Sirius stopped too.

"Someone there," came a rough whisper close at hand. "He's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be—?"

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree; Their wands flared and Harry saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place Harry, his mother and father and Sirius and Lupin stood. Apparently they could not see anything.

"Definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?"

"That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder.

Yaxley looked down at his watch.

"Time's nearly up. Potter's had his hour. He's not coming."

"And he was sure he'd come! He won't be happy."

"Better go back," said Yaxley, "Find out what the plan is now."

He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Harry followed them, knowing that they would lead him exactly where he wanted to go. He glanced sideways, and his mother smiled at him, and his father nodded encouragement. They had traveled on mere minutes when Harry saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Harry knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the Death Eaters had driven out the swarm of descendants he had spawned, to fight for their cause. A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock.

Harry saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blonde Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. He saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension. Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Harry, standing still on the edge of the scene, thought absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Behind him head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo. When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov. Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord— " Bellatrix had spoken; She sat closest to Voldemort, disheveled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. He hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster. He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Remus vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them. The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared at Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled, "HARRY! NO!"

He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH—?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head. Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made not attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lip-less mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the splitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his—. Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear—. He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

Harry groaned as he regained his vision. He was in a dark room with no apparent light source, yet everything could be seen in great detail. He was laying on a small bed with midnight blue sheets on it. It was the only piece of furniture other than a small table two chairs. A dark figure sat in the chair facing him. The figure wore what looked to be a large black cloak.

"Harrison James Potter, known as the True Master of Death and the Chosen One, and one of my favoured. It is good to finally speak to you." Said the specter. Its voice was male and very deep.

"Where am I, and who are you?" Harry asked.

"To answer your second question, I am Death, also known as Thanatos, you may call me either one. Your first question is a bit harder. The best way to explain it would be to say we are between your world and the after-life. You are my favoured so I thought that I would do something for you" answered Thanatos.

"So what did you mean by 'True Master of Death', and why would I be your favoured?"

"Your family is descended from the Perveral Brothers that I gave gifts to centuries ago. Your father is descended from Ignotus, and your mother from Cadmus. You already had the Cloak and the Stone, the wand would have worked for you as well as Draco Malfoy was the winner of the wand when Albus Dumbledore was disarmed, and you won it from young Draco when you beat him in the duel at Malfoy Manor. You are my favoured just like all those who have possession of the Cloak were."

"Okay," Harry said slowly, "so what do you want with me?"

"As I said I want to do something for you. You are the only Master of Death to not want the hollows for greedy or selfish reasons. I want to reward you. You have a can move on into the afterlife or you can be reborn into a different dimension. I give you this choice because of your less than perfect childhood; in this new world you would be able to grow up happy and loved. If you choose this option I will take control of your body in the mortal plane to kill Tom Riddle. That man is on a one way track to Hell's eternal torture chambers."

To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement. He had never thought that he would ever get this. He had been perfectly content with seeing his parents again. Oh, his family, they were waiting for him. But he had always dreamed of having this chance.

"May I speak with my family before I decide? I would have to be the world's biggest prat to do this without asking them." He asked Thanatos.

"I figured you might ask that. Before I bring them in you should know that if you choose to be reborn, your memories of this dimension will be locked away. They will only be unlocked if you are in a situation where the skills and knowledge from this world would be the only way to survive." replied Thanatos.

The God of Death snapped his fingers and four very familiar people appeared. James and Lily Potter stood arm-in-arm looking at Harry with a sad smile. Sirius and Remus looked livid though.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE PUP!?" roared Sirius, "You were supposed to AK that snake faced bastard! Why did you let him hit you? You could have stayed under the invisibility cloak and cursed him in the back!"

"But I thought you said I was doing the right thing, back in the forest." Harry said, startled by his godfather's anger.

"Harry, sweetie, the stone was enchanted by Albus Dumbledore, he wanted you to die willingly so that Riddle would be weakened by having his last horcrux destroyed. A living horcrux can only be destroyed if the container dies on its own accord." said Lily.

"B-b-but I gave up everything. I GAVE UP EVERYTHING, FOR THE SENILE OLD GOAT FUCKER!" Harry bellowed,"Thanatos please tell me he is rotting in Hell."

Thanatos just smiled, "Oh, don't you worry, he's being punished for all his crimes." Everyone was smirking at that.

"Cub, I think you should choose rebirth." "Remus said speaking for the first time.

"Moony?"

"Cub, you've been through hell. You were orphaned, abused, manipulated, and were forced to become a fucking martyr! I just want you to be happy."

"You know, I could send one of them with you." Thanatos said nonchalantly. Seeing he was again the center of attention he grinned and continued, "I can send your godfather with you. Your parents have been dead to long to be reborn and Remus here is cursed. Even I can't remove the curse that Selene's spawn spread. Lycanthropy mellows after death but Remus will still transform at the full moon, but now there is no need for the Wolfsbane Potion. Sirius and you would be separated for a time, but you will eventually find each other."

Sirius's face lit up at that. Harry looked around the room, his parents nodded, and Remus gave him a thumbs up, even if he looked a bit down about not being able to go. Harry looked at death and nodded. "We'll do it." He told Thanatos.

"All you to have to do is walk through that door." the specter replied, pointing to a door that Harry hadn't seen before. Harry and Sirius got up and told everyone goodbye.

"I hope you have fun Harry." James told him.

He nodded and Sirius quietly let him know that it was time to go. Harry opened the door and headed towards his knew life.

**-A New Life** **-**

Fate smiled sadly. She was glad that the child was getting a new chance at life; unfortunately his soul has been cursed by Chaos. He would be separated from his godfather again, but hopefully Fate would be able to find him a family. One that would be able to love him for longer than James and Lily had. She vowed that he would have a happy childhood; no matter what she needed to do to make it happen.


	2. A Strange Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The response to this story was amazing! You guys really made my day.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter.

Ester and Evan James knew there was something different about their youngest son ever since his birth. Unlike their other three children, Calder was oddly calm when they bathed him. In fact, putting him in water was sometimes the only way to calm the boy down. His eyes were also a clear blue, where as the rest of the family all had hazel eyes and his hair was messy and a snowy white contrasting against his family's black hair.

Despite the strangeness surrounding Calder, his family loved him. Emily, the oldest child at twelve, loved to bring two-year-old Calder with her to the beach and watch him giggle in the shallows. Together they'd build sand castles and collect shells.

Dustin would blow bubbles at the child on sunny days and the pair would run around the yard in the rain.

Calix was only a year older than Calder, so the two would often play together. Their favorite times were in the bath were they'd splash each other.

They all new that Calder was happiest when he was in some form of water.

At age three, things changed. Dustin had tripped, spilling his glass of water on the floor. While Ester was telling him to be careful she looked up to see droplets of the spilt water dancing around Calder. The display of magic scared Ester; they lived in an old village near the sea. Most of the people in the village hated magic, when Evan got home the two decided to do their best to keep Calder's magic a secret. They explained, as simply as they could, to the family that no one could know about Calder's abilities and that Calder needed to try to keep his powers hidden. Though Calder could never stop using his powers, as they're a part of him, his family banded together to keep his secret.

-Age 4-

"Mommy! Emily said she's going to teach me to swim today!" Calder jumped up and down around his mother in excitement. Ester smiled down fondly at her son.

"I know sweetie, but you need to calm down and put some sunscreen on before you head out."

"Yes Mommy." Calder stopped his jumping and let his mother cover his skin.

"Ready to go Rain-Drop?" Emily entered the living room in her swimsuit, smiling at her baby brother.

"Just fill up a couple bottles with water and then you can go." Their mother told them.

"I got it!" Calder yelled, grabbing the bottles off the counter and running outside to the well. Looking around he saw nobody so he scrunched up his face and before long water began to flow out of the well and into the bottles.

"Calder James!" Ester screamed causing him to lose his focus and the water to fall to the ground. She grabbed his arm, "You know you can't do that outside." She whispered seriously, "It's dangerous Calder."

Calder looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry Mommy." Ester sighed and pulled the young boy into a hug.

"I just want you to be safe Calder. Promise me you won't do anything like that while you're at the beach with Emily. Calder held onto his mother.

"I promise Mommy."

"Good," Ester ruffled her son's hair, "now go have fun with your sister."

Ester watched as two of her children made their way to the beach, unable to help the feeling of dread she's been feeling deep in her chest.

-A New Life-

Evan smiled down at his son as they ate dinner. "It was so cool Dad! I saw a bunch of fish and me and Emily saw a dolphin and it was sooooooo awesome! The ocean is the coolest!"

"Calm down and eat your food." Evan laughed.

"Okay Dad."

"Wanna play blocks with me tomorrow Calder?"

"Sure Calix! We can build a castle, and next to it will be a lake with a giant squid in it."

"A giant squid?"

"Yes a giant squid."

"Hey is sounds cool little brother, I just don't know where you get some of these ideas. Must be because you're really an alien."

"Dustin! I'm not an alien! Mom tell him I'm not an alien!"

Ester and Evan shared a smile. It was times like these that they were truly happy. Soon they'd calm everyone down and get the little ones ready for bed, but watching their family always made them so happy.

-Age 5-

"Mom…"

Ester looked down at her youngest son. His head was down, white hair covering his eyes. He was clutching the stuffed dolphin Emily had bought him after the first time she took Calder swimming close to his chest.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, kneeling down to his level.

"There's something wrong with the water." Calder hugged the dolphin tighter, eyes watering.

Ester held her son close to her, "What do you mean?"

Calder shook his head, "I don't know. It feels bad. Very bad. My chest feels all tight and my stomach hurts."

"Oh sweetie. I'm sure everything will be fine, there's supposed to be a storm in the next few days. I'm sure that's what you're feeling."

Calder looked up into his mother's eyes. "But I've never felt this before when there were storms."

Wiping the tears out of her son's eyes Ester smiled. "Maybe it just shows how much stronger you've become. Regardless your father and I will do everything we can to protect you children, so don't worry okay?"

"Okay mommy." Calder headed back towards the house, dolphin no longer clutched against his chest.

Ester looked up to the sky and prayed to the gods that everything would be okay. However the feeling of dread grew stronger as she spied the black clouds resting over the sea.

-A New Life-

It happened in the night.

Without any warning the ocean swallowed the small island.

Wave after wave dragged homes and people into the depths.

Families were torn from their beds.

Children screamed and cried for their mothers as water filled their lungs.

Chaos engulfed the island.

The last thing Calder saw before the blackness took him was his mother's lifeless body sinking into the water.

It was Calder's scream as his world crumbled that summoned the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's a little short, the next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think :)


	3. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I am still working on this story, don't worry :) Sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Blackness.

Nothingness. 

Slowly the smell of water and mud registered in his senses. Followed by pain. It hurt to breath, as though his lungs had been full of water. He was laying on something cold and wet, water? Memory of who he was came to him. Calder, that was his name. The face of a woman entered his mind, his mother. Her face sinking into the ocean.

As though being hit by waves again Calder reared back and opened his eyes as everything came back to him. “Mom.” He gasped out as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim light around him. He was in some sort of underwater cave, with no sunlight visible. The small amount of light came from some mushrooms that Calder had never seen before that were glowing faintly.

“Your mother is gone young one.” An unfamiliar voice whispered from behind him. Whipping his entire body around Calder saw a pool of water he hadn’t noticed. Residing in the pool was a large serpentine creature, covered in blue scales. Large fins sat on its head. Only the head and part of the neck were visible, the rest under the water. There was a sad, fond look in its face.

Feeling as though his lungs were once again full of water, Calder found himself struggling to breathe. Gone? Her face popped into his head again, sinking into the water, lifeless. His body struggled for air as Calder fought an internal denial, magic lashing out around him in spears of angry water and ice.

“Calm child, breathe in deeply.” A warm spiral of water encircled Calder. As he was embraced Calder felt his magic begin to calm, allowing his magic to help him breathe once again. Allowing himself to simply focus on the water around him Calder let the tears fall and the emotions flow through him.

Calder couldn’t say how long he sat there, crying, surrounded by water, but he felt better as the water fell to the ground.

“Do you feel better now Sweetling?” The beast’s voice reminded Calder of crashing waves. Calmly he approached the beast, absentmindedly playing with a few drops of water with his magic.

“What are you?”

The beast rose up slightly, a deep rumbling echoed through the cave as though it was laughing. “I am one of the ancient sea serpents, a relative of the dragons. My name is Cordelia.” She looked down and smiled, voice softening, “And your name is?”

“Calder.” he whispered, he reached the dragon, looking up curiously. “Where am I? Why am I here? What do you want from me?” Calder couldn’t hide his nervousness, but he still stood tall, looking Cordelia in the eyes as best he could.

The rumbling echoed through the cave once more, “So many questions from one so young.” Cordelia lowered her head so she could be eye to eye with Calder. “This is my home.” Her voice lowered and Calder could see tears in her eyes, “I heard your cries and felt your magic reaching out towards me during the storm. Sensing your potential when I arrived, I brought you here.”

Calder looked down as his feet, dropping the last of the water. His voice cracked as he spoke, trying to hold back tears, “Why didn’t you save anyone else?”

“Oh child.” Cordelia wrapped part of her body around Calder, offering what comfort she could. “Your magic protected you. By the time I arrived, everyone else was long gone.”

Without conscious thought Calder leaned into Cordelia’s neck and whispered, “What happens now?”

“Now, if you desire, you will stay with me and you will train. I sense great potential in you.” 

Calder smiled, “I would like that.”

As the pair grew closer, a bond began to form; the special bond between dragon and dragon slayer.

\--A New Life--

While Calder would never forget his birth family, Cordelia slowly became like a mother to him. Unlike his parents and siblings, who he knew deep down feared his powers, Cordelia taught him how to embrace and use them. With her help Calder was able to better understand the power inside him.

_“Humans often refer to this power as magic.” Cordelia began to explain, head facing Calder as her body laid along the edge of the cave._

_“So there are other people who can do what I do?” Calder questioned. He had seven orbs of water floating around him; by doing this he was strengthening both his control and power._

_“Not exactly like you young one.” Cordelia laughed, “Especially after you become a full-fledged dragon slayer.” She nuzzled Calder with her nose, making him giggle. “Humans, like dragons, have the ability to manipulate magic differently depending on their needs and abilities. Some humans require the use of items to use magic, like the celestial mages. Others channel their magic through their bodies like we do.”_

_Calder sat and thought to himself for a moment, changing the shape of the water dancing around him. “So there are many different types of magic. Does this mean that anyone can use any type of magic?” He looked at Cordelia, head tilted slightly._

_“Not all humans can use magic. However, while those who can are still children, most can choose a type of magic to focus on. It grows harder as the human gets older to learn different types. Some children, like you, are born with an affinity for a certain type or element. This means that any other magic they try to do will not be nearly as powerful as their affinity. And remember, even if two people learn and use the same type of magic, their styles will be different. No two people have magic that is exactly the same.”_

_Silence enveloped the underwater cave as Calder processed Cordelia’s information._

_“Are there other dragon slayers?”_

_“Yes, young one. When you get more used to your powers I will introduce you to the one being trained by a friend of mine.”_

_Calder smiled, “Okay, I can’t wait.” He let out a long yawn, practicing starting to drain him._

_“Time for sleep.” Cordelia shifted so that Calder was laying against her, vanishing the water in his hands._

_Calder pouted, “M’ not sleepy Delia.”_

_“I’m sure you’re not my sweet.”_

Today Calder will finally be meeting another dragon slayer, but after being away from humans for so long he was nervous. What if this other dragon slayer didn’t like him? Cordelia had told him that the dragon was one of her old friends, what if they didn’t like him? Would Cordelia leave him?

Sensing the panic deep inside himself Calder tried to calm himself like Cordelia taught him. Taking deep breaths, he reached out and pulled water towards him. As it swirled around him he focused on the way his magic felt coursing through his veins and felt himself slowly relaxing.

“Are you ready to go Sweetling?” Calder couldn’t hold back the smile that crossed his face at hearing Cordelia’s voice.

“Yes Mum.”

Together they swam through the ocean and Calder felt dirt beneath his feet for the first time in over a year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next next chapter will be posted. Can anyone guess who Calder will be meeting? (I mean there aren't that many options :P)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what do you think? Please let me know and be sure to R&R :)


End file.
